A study of the practice of the negotiation of safer sexual behaviors to prevent disease is proposed to determine the facilitating and nonfacilitating factors persons encounter in engaging in this type of communication. The aims of the study are: (1) to measure the processes through which people negotiate sexual contact, (2) to assess the factors that people identify as promoting or impeding the negotiation of safer sexual practices, (3) to identify the factors that predispose persons to seek safer sexual contacts, (4) to develop a valid methodology for the study of human behavior in this area. This exploratory study will be conducted in the following steps: (1) contact with the individual subject to complete a questionnaire and conduct a clinical interview which will review the history and critical incidents related to the practice of safer sexual behaviors, (2) formation of the subjects into small groups to discuss their views of the practice of safer sex and their assessment of the issues related to its practice. The goal of the study is to generate pilot data on issues involved in practicing safer sex and to supply further research on the means by which the issues may be resolved.